Confución 12
by MiFinalPerfecto
Summary: Gohan se encontraba en su entrenamiento de supervivencia que Piccoro le impuso, al tener la fuerza necesaria y el conocimiento para al fin sobrevivir por s s mismo, decide volver a ver a su mamá, pero en medio de una tormenta termina náufrago en un lugar que no conoce, junto a personas que tampoco conoce...


**Hola a todos los que me siguen como escritor, sé que ésta historia no es la que esperaban, dado que muchos esperan que actualice alguna de mis otras historias, pero dado la situación que no he tenido inspiración, tiempo, ni ganas de hacerlo debido a la pereza pues no las he avanzado desde hace más de un año cuando deje mi mensaje en el último capítulo que haya subido en una de mis historias; saliendo de eso, sigo vivo :v y aunque sé que algunos podrían desearme muerte por no actualizar mis otras historias, se dio la situación de que me estaba viendo el anime de "Ranma ½" de nueva cuenta, y como tal se me ocurrió escribir un fic sobre eso. Éste fic, no tiene relación con mi primer fic "el inicio de todo" debido a que voy a tomar ambos universos, sea DBZ y Ranma ½ como el mismo.**

 **Espero disfruten de este capítulo, porque aunque se me ocurrió escribirlo, no tengo ni idea de cómo llevarlo a cabo, pero lo haré como me nazca :v**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtítulos: ej."flashback"***

Narración y diálogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capítulo 1: Amazonas**

 **Planeta Tierra, en alguna isla remota**

Un pequeño niño de apenas 4 años se puede notar llegando por medio de un deslizador de arena fabricado por él mismo; éste niño tiene por nombre "Son Gohan"; y desde hace casi 5 meses tuvo una tragedia de situación, que tuvo varias repercusiones en su vida, la primera resultante fue la muerte de su padre a manos de uno de sus enemigos por luchar contra un enemigo aún mayor, otra fue que el enemigo de su padre que lo asesinó lo raptó y lo abandonó en alguna llanura llena de peligros, y animales feroces y hambrientos; desde ese día ha estado teniendo que sobrevivir por sí mismo en un ambiente inhóspito teniendo aventuras diariamente, algunas más gratas que otras, pero a fin de cuentas ha logrado sobrevivir hasta ahora.

Gohan: ¡Vaya! Que playa tan grande, ¿me pregunto hasta dónde llegará? – el niño pequeño con cabello ónix, ojos de igual color, un "gi" de combate naranja y una espada en su espalda, decía a nadie en particular.

\- grrrrr - se escuchaba emitir un tigre dientes de sable junto al niño

Gohan: Hola, nos volvemos a ver – le dijo al animal junto a él, sin ninguna pizca de temor o duda.

\- ¿grrr? – preguntó el felino confundido, si fuera posible considerarlo una pregunta.

Gohan: Bueno, tendré que explorarla para ver hasta dónde llega – afirmó decidido y con emoción.

Tras esto Gohan comenzó a correr por toda la playa, con el tigre corriendo atrás de él.

 **Algún lugar de la Tierra**

El mencionado enemigo del padre de Gohan se encontraba luchando contra un clon de él, que él mismo creó a partir de su Ki, este individuo es un extraterrestre de color verde, con grandes orejas puntiagudas, y antenas en su cabeza, éste individuo tiene por nombre Piccoro.

Piccoro: ¡AAAHHHHHHH AHHH AHHHH AAAAHHH AHHHH! – gritaban los dos Piccoro, enfrentándose en choques de fuerza y energía.

 **Con Gohan**

Gohan: Pero, ¿qué he estado haciendo? – Se preguntó al ver un deslizador de arena destrozado – pero si es el mismo lugar donde inicie a correr.

\- gnyyy – gruñó cansado al ver al chico con el que ha estado viajado durante algún tiempo.

Gohan: Hmmmm – exclamó observando una montaña al centro de la isla, rápidamente salió corriendo y escaló hasta la cima – pero si esto es una isla – exclamó al mirar alrededor de todo el lugar.

Gohan bajó de la montaña velozmente, una vez abajo decidió crear una balsa para poder salir de la isla.

Gohan: muy bien, así podré hacerla – afirmó haciendo unos planos de su balsa en la arena.

Gohan se dedicó de lleno, partiendo un árbol de un golpe, llevó el tronco a la playa; varas y ramas, poco a poco Gohan fue formando un pequeño barco, con su espada fue tallando y cortando todo lo necesario para dar forma y crear su barco.

Gohan: ¡Ya está listo! – Gritó alegre de haber finalizado su barco – ahora si podré ver a mi mami – afirmó feliz.

\- gruuuuu - gruño triste el tigre.

Gohan: Tranquilo, no tardaré mucho, solo iré a ver a mi mami y regresaré – le dijo al tigre que lo acompañó durante bastante tiempo – y ahora… - anunció comenzando a empujar su barcaza al océano – nos vemos – dijo despidiéndose del tigre.

\- ¡Gruuuuu! - rugió tristemente.

Gohan: Bueno, ahora… rema, rema, rema – decía feliz mientras remaba su barco mar adentro.

 **Con Piccoro**

Piccoro: ¡HYYAAA HYAAA HYA HYA HYAAAAAA HAAAAAA AHHHH! – Gritaba golpeando y soltando energía contra su otro yo - ¿pero qué rayos? – Preguntó al notar una perturbación en el ambiente cerca de la energía de Gohan - ¡ese mocoso no hace más que causarme problemas! – gritó absorbiendo a su otro yo y comenzando a volar en dirección de Gohan.

 **Con Gohan**

Gohan: Ayyy, de repente se puso el clima muy feo – dijo alarmado por la tormenta que se estaba formando en su posición.

Truenos, olas y remolinos comenzaban a sonar por todas partes, las nubes negras impedían la entrada de la luz, volviendo todo más difícil aun.

Gohan: ¡Mamá, Papá! – Gritaba espantado mientras navegaba en el océano con la tormenta – ¡mi barco, me hundo, me hundo! – Exclamó al notar que a su barcaza se le había creado una abertura y comenzaba a filtrarse el agua al interior - me hundo – dijo tratando de sacar toda el agua que pudiera.

 **Con Piccoro**

Piccoro: ¿En dónde está? – preguntaba volando entre la tormenta buscando por todo el océano a Gohan – maldito mocoso, siempre causando problemas.

 **Con Gohan**

Gohan: ¡UWAAAAHHH! – terminó diciendo al caer de su barco por una gran ola que volcó todo el navío.

La tormenta continúo por toda la noche, Piccoro buscando a Gohan, y ni rastro de él.

 **Alguna playa**

En alguna playa cerca de quien sabe dónde, por los mares de cierto lado, se encuentra el pequeño cuerpo de Gohan boca abajo en la arena.

¿?: ¿Crees que esté muerto? – preguntó una niña.

¿?: En definitiva está muerto – dijo un niño después de despegar su cabeza de la espalda de Gohan.

¿?: ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó curiosa.

¿?: No seas tonta, claro que lo sé, ya tienes 5 años y todavía no lo sabes – afirmó el niño de nombre desconocido.

¿?: Oye, mira – señaló la niña hacia una espada a unos cuantos metros del cuerpo de Gohan.

¿?: Genial – exclamó emocionado al desenfundar la espada, al igual que la niña que veía emocionada la espada.

¿?: Oigan esa espada es mía – afirmó el supuesto cadáver de Gohan, haciendo voltear a los dos niños.

¿?/¿?: ¡HYYYYYAAAAA! - gritaron espantados al ver al niño que pensaban muerto parado atrás de ellos.

 **En alguna casa de algún pueblo, en alguna isla o algún lugar**

¿?: Mira está despertando – afirmó una voz de niña.

¿?: Tranquila, debe estar cansado, no debes molestarlo con tanto entusiasmo – dijo una voz más adulta.

Gohan: ¿huuh? – Exclamaba mientras abría los ojos - ¿dónde estoy? - se preguntaba al notar que no estaba en ningún lugar conocido, pero que estaba en un cuarto sobre una cama.

¿?: Veo que has despertado jovencito – dijo una voz de mujer, que sonaba bastante madura.

Gohan: Hola – dijo Gohan a la anciana que estaba frente a él – oiga señora, ¿sabe dónde me encuentro? – le preguntó sin rodeos a la anciana.

¿?: Bueno, pues estás en la aldea de la supremacía femenina **("Nyuketsu", "Joketzusoku", "Yuchesu" o "Amazonas" realmente no lo sé exactamente, como prefieran)** – aseveró a Gohan.

Gohan: ¿Aldea de la supremacía femenina? ¿Dónde queda eso? - preguntó curioso.

¿?: Bueno, yo respondí a tu pregunta, ahora tú responde la mía – dijo sin contestar a la pregunta de Gohan - ¿cuál es tu nombre niño?

Gohan: Mi nombre es Gohan, y soy hijo del guerrero Goku – afirmó con seguridad.

¿?: Ya veo, bueno Gohan, pues yo soy Cologne, la anciana de la tribu – dijo amablemente a Gohan.

Gohan: Mucho gusto – contestó cortésmente.

Cologne: Ahora dime, ¿qué hacías exactamente antes de quedar varado en la playa? – preguntó curiosa la anciana.

Gohan: ¿Yo? – Preguntó señalándose a sí mismo con su dedo – pues estaba navegando de regreso a mi casa para ver a mi mami – contestó a la brevedad.

Cologne: Bien, pues con respecto a tu pregunta anterior – dijo haciendo mención a la pregunta de Gohan sobre la ubicación de la tribu – pues estamos ubicados en una isla al sur de los continentes – respondió sin duda.

Gohan: ¿Al sur? – Se preguntó curioso – pero al sur… - estaba a punto de decir algo – bueno no importa – dijo sin tomarle importancia a ese hecho – por cierto señora, ¿podría prestarme un barco para salir de aquí? – preguntó lo más educado que puedo en ese momento.

Cologne: Hmmm, lo siento, pero por el momento eso no será posible – dijo negando con su cabeza.

Gohan: Y ¿por qué razón? – preguntó dudoso.

Cologne: Bueno, para empezar todavía no estás completamente recuperado – dijo sin vacilaciones al ver que el chico se desanimaba un poco – tranquilo, te dejaré quedarte aquí el tiempo necesario – le dijo tratando de animarlo.

Gohan: Bueno… - dijo con educación, pero sin muchos ánimos.

¿?: hmpp ¿hijo de un guerrero? ¡Eso me gustaría verlo! – esbozo con superioridad una niña en la entrada del cuarto.

Gohan: Eh ¿qué? ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó a la niña aparentemente de su edad, que estaba en la entrada con una pose de confianza y superioridad.

Cologne: Tranquila Shampoo, no tienes que comportarte así – le dijo a la niña.

Shampoo: Bisabuela, solo es un niño, ni siquiera es un amazon – dijo en reproche – ¡no es posible que sea hijo de un guerrero!

Gohan: ¿Qué? Y ¿por qué no? – preguntó confundido.

Shampoo: ¡Tú cállate, niño! – ordenó la niña.

Gohan: Pero si tú también eres una niña – respondió tranquilo.

Shampoo: hmp ¿Cuántos años tienes? – preguntó retadoramente.

Gohan: Cuatro años – respondió sinceramente y sin preocupaciones.

Shampoo: Se ve que aun eres un niño, ¡para tu información yo tengo cinco años! – dijo con un tono de autosuficiencia.

Gohan: Pero si solo eres un año mayor que yo – respondió con indiferencia.

Shampoo: Uy – exclamó – ¡cállate! – gritó avergonzada e indignada.

Cologne: JA JA JA bueno, ya cálmense, Shampoo, ¿por qué no sales un rato a otro lado? – le indicó a su bisnieta.

Shampoo: Está bien – respondió saliendo del lugar.

Cologne: Ahora, Gohan, descansa por ahora, dentro de un rato te traeré algo de comer – le dijo a Gohan quien estaba recostado aún.

Gohan: Está bien – aceptó tomando una pose más cómoda para intentar dormir.

Tras esto, Gohan durmió pocas horas en la cama en la que estaba recostado; soñando con su familia, su padre, su madre y una gran comida casera…

\- despierta - indicó una voz.

Gohan: ¿huh? ¿qué pasa? – preguntaba despertándose ante la voz que escuchaba.

Cologne: Bueno, levántate, que esperas, ya está la comida – le dijo a Gohan.

Gohan: ¿Qué? Ah sí, muchas gracias señora – dijo levantándose de la cama para poder comer.

Cologne: Shampoo, tú también ven a comer – llamó a su bisnieta que estaba fuera de la habitación.

Shampoo: Está bien bisabuela – contestó entrando al cuarto.

Gohan: Gracias por la comida – dijo comenzando a comer el tazón de arroz que le fue ofrecido.

Shampoo: ¡Ay pero que malos modales tienes! – se quejó al ver como Gohan devoraba el tazón de arroz.

Gohan: Lo siento, pero no he convivido con gente desde hace cinco meses – dijo disculpándose con la niña.

Shampoo: No cabe duda que eres un niño tonto – dijo sacando la lengua a Gohan.

Cologne: jajaja ya tranquila Shampoo, recuerda que es un invitado – dijo riéndose de los actos de ambos niños.

Shampoo: Pero bisabuela, es feo que coma de esa manera delante de una dama – se quejó la niña nuevamente.

Gohan: Lo siento – se disculpó comenzando a comer de una manera más lenta y educada.

Shampoo: Bueno, eso está mucho mejor – anunció conforme.

Tras esto todos continuaron comiendo, con Gohan pidiendo más y más comida conforme terminaba los platos que le servian.

Shampoo: Oye, que abusivo – señaló a Gohan, dándole la indicación de que comía demasiado.

Cologne: JAJAJA pero que jovencito tan vigoroso, por la forma en que comes apuesto a que eres muy fuerte – le dijo al niño.

Gohan: Bueno yo… - trató de responder pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Shampoo.

Shanpoo: ¿Fuerte? Hmp, no ser más fuerte que Shampoo, Shampoo es la niña más fuerte de todas – anunció con orgullo poniendo un puño sobre su pecho.

Cologne: Shampoo, eres muy fuerte, pero tampoco es necesario presumir – le indicó a su bisnieta.

Shampoo: No estoy presumiendo abuelita, solo le estoy informando al niño que soy la más fuerte – dijo señalando a Gohan.

Gohan: ¿En serio? Pues a mí no me pareces tan fuerte, aparte de que eres una niña – señaló inocentemente.

Shampoo: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Cómo te atreves? – Le gritó a Gohan molesta - ¡Shampoo ser la más fuerte, Shampoo será la próxima matriarca de la tribu! – le gritó furiosa al pobre de Gohan.

Gohan: Está bien, lo siento, no pensé que te enojarías tanto – dijo con voz baja ante tal regaño – yo solo dije lo que pensaba – señaló sin culpa.

Cologne: jajaja bueno jovencito, eso solo puede comprobarse de una manera – le dijo a Gohan.

Gohan: Y ¿Cuál es? – preguntó curioso.

Cologne: Cuando te recuperes, ¿por qué no peleas con Shampoo? – sugirió.

Gohan: Pero mi mami me dijo que no debo de lastimar a las niñas, ni pelear con ellas – dijo con voz relajada e inocente.

Shampoo: Hump, mamá de niño bobo ser débil, las mujeres de la tribu somos muy fuertes – dijo orgullosa – mamá de niño no sabe nada – indicó en tono de burla.

Gohan: ¿Qué? ¡Mi mamá no se equivoca! – dijo comenzando a enojarse.

Shampoo: Si eso crees, ¡demuéstralo! – incitó retadora y burlonamente.

Gohan: Está bien, como quieras – contestó enojado por los insultos de la niña.

Cologne: Bueno, entonces si ambos están de acuerdo, la pelea será justo el día en que Gohan esté recuperado – indicó la vieja matriarca.

Shampoo: ¡Perfecto, es lo que querer Shampoo! – dijo segura de sí misma.

Gohan: Muy bien, pero no me culpes si te llego a hacer llorar – dijo en tono molesto.

Shampoo: Hump, niño bobo seguro que no sabe pelear, ser bobo como su familia – dijo irrespetuosamente volteando la cara hacia otro lado sin voltear a ver al niño, cruzándose de brazos.

Cologne: Bueno, entonces está decidido – dijo comenzando a recoger los platos y tazones de comida vacíos – por ahora recomiendo que ambos se vayan a descansar – dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Shampoo: Hmp – expresó la pequeña niña de cabello azul/violáceo y ojos rojo/violetas – niño bobo va a perder – expresó sacando su lengua mientras salía de la habitación.

Gohan: Huumm eso quisieras – contestó Gohan seguro de sí mismo.

Tras esto, Gohan se volvió a recostar en su cama, dispuesto a descansar.

Gohan: _Que niña tan grosera, no tenía por qué decir esas cosas_ – pensaba Gohan recostado para dormir y enfrentar a Shampoo lo antes posible.

La noche pasó tranquilamente en toda la aldea, nada inusual en ninguna parte, todos los habitantes estaban tranquilos en sus casas, solo se escuchaban los sonidos de la noche; completa tranquilidad en la aldea, sin nada fuera de lo normal, así fue como pasó la noche.

Gohan: Mmm mmmm – expresaba tras recibir los primeros rayos del sol directo en su rostro – ya es de mañana – dijo frotándose los ojos y levantándose de su cama – _talvez debería salir a moverme un poco, no es bueno que me quede inmóvil tanto tiempo_ – pensó mientras estaba parado al lado de la cama.

Tras esto Gohan se dirigió afuera de la casa en la que se encontraba, saliendo normalmente y completamente tranquilo, fue atrás de la casa.

Gohan: _Haré un poco de ejercicio_ – tras pensar esto, comenzó a soltar unos cuantos golpes, unos cortes con su espada y a correr por las montañas cerca de la aldea.

Gohan Se tomó 1 hora de ejercicio antes de decidir regresar a la casa.

Gohan: Parece que estoy completamente bien ahora – exclamó entrando por la puerta de la casa en la que estaba hospedado.

Cologne: Vaya, jovencito, entonces si ya estás recuperado – dijo al ver a Gohan entrando a la casa, y escuchar sus palabras - supongo que estás ansioso por tu combate con Shampoo, ¿no es así? – preguntó inquisitiva.

Gohan: ¡Señora! – gritó exaltado al ver a la anciana dentro del cuarto con algo de comida – bueno, a decir verdad, no me emociona el pelear con ella, pero no puedo permitir que haya dicho esas cosas – dijo firmemente.

Cologne: Cuanta decisión jovencito, eso me gusta – dijo con una sonrisa – entonces iré por Shampoo, está ansiosa por su combate; mientras tanto puedes comer lo que dejé ahí – indicó mientras salía de la casa en busca de su bisnieta.

Gohan: Que señora tan extraña – dijo tomando un tazón de comida, empezando a comer ávidamente.

 **Con Cologne**

Cologne: ¡Shampoo ven aquí! – llamó en voz alta a su bisnieta.

Shampoo: ¿Bisabuela? – preguntó curiosa al escuchar la voz de la anciana.

Cologne: Shampoo, parece que Gohan ya está recuperado, así que tu encuentro con él se va a dar tan pronto como tú lo digas – señaló la anciana.

Shampoo: ¡Perfecto, eso lo que Shampoo querer! – Dijo decidida – le enseñaré al niño bobo que Shampoo es la más fuerte – anunció con convicción.

Cologne: Bueno, ¿Dónde quieres que sea tu encuentro? – le preguntó a su nieta.

Shampoo: El lugar no importa, de cualquier forma aplastaré a niño bobo – dijo tomando sus ropas de batalla.

Cologne: Solo tengo una pregunta Shampoo – le dijo inquisitiva a su bisnieta.

Shampoo: Y ¿Cuál es abuelita? – preguntó curiosa.

Cologno: ¿Por qué le dices "niño bobo" a Gohan? – le preguntó bastante curiosa – después de todo, a pesar de que es un hombre, él no ha hecho nada tonto que merezca el apelativo – dijo curiosa.

Shampoo: ¡Claro que sí abuelita, él dijo que chicas más débiles que los hombres! – Contestó sagazmente – niño bobo no saber nada, ¡niñas más fuertes que hombres! – reafirmó su postura.

Cologne: Ya veo – dijo asertivamente – pero en todo caso, si llegase a tener razón y es más fuerte que tú, tendrías que casarte con él, lo sabes ¿verdad Shampoo? – le cuestionó a su bisnieta.

Shampoo: Pues, si ese es el caso, tendría que hacerlo, es lo que dice la ley – respondió sin dudas.

Cologne: Vaya, que maduro de tu parte Shampoo - dijo verazmente – si se da tal caso, tendrás que casarte con él Shampoo – reafirmó en busca de alguna duda de su nieta sobre el duelo.

Shampoo: Shampoo va a ganar, ¡no hay nada de qué preocupar! – contestó con mucha confianza.

Cologne: Pues, en ese caso, propongo que sea en la montaña cercana a la aldea, cerca de la casa en que la que está ahora Gohan – propuso la anciana.

Shampoo: Muy bien, vamos rápido abuelita – anunció lista para la pelea que tendría.

Cologne: Muy bien, vamos Shampoo – anunció saliendo junto a su nieta en dirección a Gohan.

 **Con Gohan**

No pasó mucho tiempo desde que Gohan estaba terminando de comer su desayuno cuando llegó la anciana junto a Shampoo, que estaba vestida con una ropa china ligera y al parecer bastante práctica para el movimiento.

Gohan: Hola – dijo despreocupadamente a las personas que entraron, terminando por completo su comida.

Shampoo: ¿Estar listo para pelea? – preguntó inquisitiva y groseramente.

Gohan: Bueno, acabo de comer, así que me gustaría esperar un poco, pero si quieres pelear no tengo problema – dijo aun despreocupado.

Cologne: Por eso no hay problema, después de todo su pelea será en la montaña atrás de aquí – indicó a Gohan, quien aún no sabía en donde se llevaría a cabo el encuentro.

Gohan: ¿Por qué en la montaña? – preguntó curioso.

Cologne: Bueno, en realidad solo es un capricho mío – explicó sin darle importancia al asunto – WAJAJAJA – se rio fuertemente ante sus palabras.

Shampoo: Entonces ¿estar listo o tener miedo de lucha? – preguntó burlándose retadoramente.

Gohan: claro que sí – respondió sagazmente sin pizca de duda en sus palabras.

Cologne: ¿Qué estamos esperando? – dijo señalando la entrada de la casa para que todos salieran.

Tras ésta breve charla las tres personas salieron de la casa, dirigiéndose hacia un espacio junto a la montaña trasera a la casa en la que se encontraban. Se tomaron relativamente poco tiempo, dado que no era muy lejos, pero durante el camino ninguno dijo ni una sola palabra para no arruinar el ambiente de seriedad de la pronta batalla.

 **Campo abierto, montaña cerca de la aldea**

Se encuentran 3 personas de las cuales dos estaban paradas una frente a la otra mirándose retadoramente.

Shampoo: Voy a ganarte rápido, niño bobo – le dijo al niño en frente de ella.

Gohan: Ya lo veremos – respondió ante tal afirmación con un semblante serio – _hmmm ¿qué haré? Realmente yo nunca he peleado, durante este tiempo que estado solo, al principio únicamente me había dedicado correr para salvar mi vida, y después de eso, me he hecho más fuerte al enfrentar a los dinosaurios e incluso aprendí a sobrevivir por mí mismo, pero nunca he enfrentado a otra persona, es más solo he peleado contra ese dinosaurio con mi espada, sinceramente no me eh puesto a pensar en cómo se debe pelear contra otra persona…_ \- pensaba algo preocupado sobre cómo debería llevar tal situación – _bueno, ya se, intentaré atacar lo más rápido que pueda, así no dejaré que ella pueda hacer cosas, y no notará que no sé luchar… jajaja sí creo que debería hacer eso_ – pensó divertido por su idea, tratando de darse ánimos ideando su estrategia de combate.

Cologne: Ésta será una pelea a puño limpio sin ningún tipo de arma, y dado que es una pelea sin armas, solo terminará hasta que uno de los dos caiga o se rinda – explicaba las reglas a los dos niños que se estaban a punto de enfrentar – está demás decirlo, pero en caso de que vea que la pelea se pone fuera de control tendré que intervenir yo y el ganador lo decidiré yo, por supuesto – dijo dando la última indicación – ¿alguna objeción? – les preguntó a los contendientes.

Gohan: Muy bien – respondió aceptando las reglas de la pelea.

Shampoo: Perfecto – respondió también afirmativamente.

Cologne: Entonces, tomen sus posiciones – indicó la veterana.

Shampoo: _Hmmp es un novato, perfecto, se ve que no sabe luchar, niño bobo, no sabe lo que le espera juju_ – pensaba al ver que el niño frente a ella no sabía tomar ninguna postura de batalla, y en su lugar solo se quedó inmóvil con los brazos a los costados – _será pan comido para mí, apuesto a que atacará directamente sin saber que hacer… entonces ahí lo tendré a mi merced juju_ – pensaba analíticamente, formulando su plan de batalla – _niño bobo, casi siento lástima por ti, pero te lo mereces, ahora pensarás antes de decir que niñas más débiles que niños._

Cologne: ¡Empiecen! – anunció en un grito el comienzo de la pelea.

Shampoo: _Iré a atacarlo de una vez_ – pensó comenzando a correr hacia su oponente.

Gohan: _Ay ya comenzó, tendré que hacer lo que pensaba_ – pensó rápidamente comenzando a mover poco a poco sus piernas.

Shampoo: _Lo sabía, niño bobo, solo ven y entonces te daré tu merecido jiji_ – pensó dejando e correr y avanzar más lento.

Cologne: _Hmm parece que Shampoo tenía razón, no parece que el chiquillo sepa pelear_ \- pensó para sí misma la veterana al ver lo que estaba sucediendo – _por otro lado, Shampoo parece saber lo que Gohan planea hacer y se está preparando para recibirlo cuando llegue… tal parece que Shampoo ha repasado las lecciones que le he dado_ – pensó mirando a su bisnieta – _creo que tendré que intervenir si Shampoo se empieza a exceder con el chiquillo._

Gohan: ¡AAAHHHHHHHHH! – gritó acelerando su marcha y corriendo muy veloz.

Cologne: _¡Qué rapidez! es muy veloz para ser un niño de cuatro años_ – pensaba al ver como el niño de cabello ónix aumentaba su velocidad.

Shampoo: Corres rápido, pero no te servirá de nada para pelear contra Shampoo – afirmó preparándose para la llegada de su oponente, que no tardaba mucho en llegar – _ya te tengo_ – pensó al ver al chico a solo tres metros de distancia de ella.

Gohan: ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! – gritó más fuerte aumentando más su velocidad al correr.

Shampoo: ¡HYYYAAA! – gritó soltando un golpe recto en dirección a Gohan, que pensaba que le daría de lleno y lo tumbaría al piso…

El golpe erró, Gohan esquivó el golpe al notarlo con sus reflejos, como si estuviera obteniendo todos los frutos de un árbol antes de tocar el suelo, tuvo la destreza y agilidad suficiente para esquivar el golpe de la chica, y en el momento soltar un golpe lo mejor dirigido al rostro de la niña.

Shampoo: ¡Ay! – exclamó al recibir el golpe cayendo al piso con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cologne: ¡Oh! – no pudo expresar más, quedó impactada, ella no había previsto ese resultado al principio del encuentro, ella estaba casi segura de que su nieta vencería fácilmente al niño, y que en el peor caso tendría que detener a su nieta si llegase a lastimar mucho al joven.

Gohan: Gané – afirmó al ver a la niña tirada en el suelo – _funcionó_ – pensó un poco sorprendido y emocionado de que funcionara tal cual lo pensó.

Cologne: Te felicito por tu victoria, yerno – dijo sin más.

Gohan: ¿Yerno? – preguntó ante la forma en que lo llamó la anciana que se acercó a él.

Sin darle tiempo a que su pregunta fuera respondida Shampoo se levantó del piso limpiándose las lágrimas.

Shampoo: "Wo Ai Ni" Te amo – fue escuchado por Gohan justo antes de que la niña, con aun unas cuantas lágrimas, pegara sus labios con los de él.

Cologne: WAJAJAJA talvez eso responda tu pregunta, yerno – le dijo riéndose ante lo que estaba pasando entre su nieta y él.

Gohan: _Y ahora, ¿por qué hizo eso?_ – se preguntaba todavía teniendo sus labios junto a los de ella, hasta que por fin la niña decidió finalizar su beso.

Shampoo: Mi amor – dijo abrazándolo después de terminar el beso.

Gohan: Oiga, Señora Cologne, ¿qué está pasando? – preguntó lo más educado posible, sin tratar de apartar a la chica del abrazo que le estaba dando.

Cologne: Bueno, yerno, es simple, lo que ha pasado es que has vencido a Shampoo – le dijo tratando de responder a la pregunta del joven – y por ende ahora están comprometidos, y tendrán que casarse – continuó con su explicación – básicamente se comprometieron al "tú" derrotar a Shampoo – explicó al niño.

Gohan: ¿Qué? Pero si yo nunca hice tal cosa, solo peleamos – dijo sorprendido, mientras la niña aun abrazada de él asentía con la cabeza reafirmando lo que su bisabuela había dicho.

Cologne: Claro que sí, es una ley, ambos quisieron pelear, tú venciste y ahora tienes que casarte con Shampoo – le dijo tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible y hacer que el niño entendiera.

Gohan: Pero si yo apenas soy un niño, no puedo casarme todavía – le dijo tratando de excusarse y salir de la situación – además ni siquiera nos conocemos y yo quiero ir con mi mamá y regresar a mi casa – decía rápidamente a la anciana buscando una excusa válida para salir de ahí.

Cologne: JAJAJA eso no importa, la ley dicta que ambos se tiene que casar – repitió su afirmación – tampoco importa que apenas sean unos niños, mientras yo de mi consentimiento ustedes pueden casarse, o en su defecto estar comprometidos hasta que sea admisible su casamiento, después pueden preocuparse por conocerse el uno al otro – explicó lo mejor que pudo para que el niño entendiera.

Gohan: Pero yo no puedo hacer eso, yo tengo que ir con mi mami – expresó intentando salir del abrazo que la niña le estaba dando, lográndolo por muy poco ya que la niña no tenía planeado soltarlo.

Cologne: Me temo que eso no va a ser posible – expresó negando con su cabeza.

Gohan: Claro que sí – refutó las palabras de la anciana, mientras iba donde estaba su espada cerca de donde estaba parada la anciana – me tengo que ir – afirmó al tomar su espada y empezando a dar unos pasos para salir de ahí.

Cologne: Ya te dije que te quedarás aquí – le dijo saltando frente a él obstruyéndole el paso.

Gohan: Escuche señora, no tengo tiempo para esto, voy a ir con mi mami y no tengo tiempo que perder – dijo mirando a un costado de la vieja para caminar por donde no estaba siendo obstruido el paso.

Cologne: No lo harás, por lo menos no hasta que te cases con Shampoo – indicó saltando frente al niño nuevamente, dando un toque en el pecho del niño con su bastón, que lo aventó de regreso junto a la niña que estaba expectante de la charla que tenían su prometido y su bisabuela.

Gohan: ¿Qué? ¿Hasta que me case con Shampoo? – Preguntó inquiriendo en esa afirmación de la anciana – ya le dije que no tengo tiempo para eso – dijo levantándose para volver a tomar su camino.

Cologne: Vaya que eres terco, yerno – dijo volviendo a golpear al niño.

Gohan: Ya le dije que no tengo tiempo para esto – dijo volviendo a pararse y comenzar a caminar más rápido, ahora por otro lado donde no estaba la anciana.

Cologne: Sí que eres persistente – dijo saltando en la nueva dirección y golpear de nuevo a Gohan.

Gohan: Ya me estoy cansando de esto – exclamó volviendo a ponerse de pie y comenzar a correr en una dirección nueva.

Cologne: ¡No escaparás! Afirmó dando un grito lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara el niño.

Gohan: ¡lelele! alcánceme si puede – dijo sacando su lengua, guiñando un ojo y arrastrando el parpado del otro en burla.

Cologne: Veo que no te rindes – dijo saltando muy velozmente y apareciendo junto al niño golpeándolo arrojándolo al suelo de nueva cuenta.

Gohan: ya me estoy molestando – exclamó levantándose por cuarta vez y comenzar a correr.

Así sucediendo lo mismo unas cuantas veces más, aunque Gohan cada vez que se levantaba empezaba a correr más rápido, cosa que hizo que Cologne fuera más en serio; usando mucha de su velocidad, al estar cerca de Gohan cuando lo derribaba, no permitía que Gohan avanzara demasiado antes de que lo volviera a tumbar al piso. Ante estas acciones, Gohan seguía levantándose y empleando cada vez más fuerza en sus arranques para poder avanzar lo suficientemente lejos de Cologne y empezar a correr muy rápido para que ella no lo alcanzara, pero cada vez que intentaba dar un arranque de velocidad al levantarse Cologne estaba cerca de él derribándolo siempre, cosa que hizo que Gohan se empezara a molestar cada vez más.

Cologne: _¡Increíble, este niño ciertamente es muy fuerte y veloz! cualquier otro niño ya habría caído rendido e incluso herido por mis constantes choques, pero este chiquillo se sigue levantando con más fuerza cada vez, y no solo eso, ya estoy en mi límite de velocidad para derribarlo cada vez que se vuelve a levantar intentando impulsarse lejos de mí_ – pensaba sorprendida mientras seguía en lo que estaba – _es un niño excepcionalmente formidable, ahora veo la razón de por qué Shampoo no tuvo oportunidad de vencerlo, ¡es sencillamente extraordinario!_

Gohan: ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Ya me estoy cansando de esto! – gritó volviendo a levantarse y dando salto al aire muy alto, lastimosamente para él, no apunto a ninguna parte y solo saltó hacia arriba, cosa que haría que volviera a caer en el mismo sitio… siendo recibido por otro golpe de la anciana que lo envió al piso otra vez.

Cologne: ¡Ya ríndete yerno! – Le ordenó tratando de que desistiera de tratar de escapar – solo estás recibiendo daño y no podrás escapar de mí – afirmó tratando de aplacar al niño, debido a que ella misma ya estaba en sus límites de velocidad mientras lo derribaba.

Gohan: ¡No, tengo que ir a ver a mi mamá! – gritó exaltado volviendo a dar un arranque fuerte.

Cologne: ¡Ya fue suficiente yerno! – dijo derribándolo con más fuerza esta vez, tratando de que se rindiera de sus intentos de escape.

Gohan: Ya tuve suficiente – musitó apenas audiblemente, mientras a su alrededor se formaba un aura roja - ¡YA BASTAAAAA! – gritó saltando directamente hacia la anciana a una velocidad mayor que las anteriores.

Cologne notó el aura, cuando Gohan saltó hacia ella, sus instintos le advirtieron del peligro, y haciendo caso de ellos se lanzó fuera de la dirección del chico que estaba embistiendo…

Suerte de que ella tuviera muchos siglos de experiencia y sabía hacer caso a sus instintos, tuvo la suerte de hacerles caso, ya que cuando el niño pasó de largo de ella siguió recto hacia la montaña a una velocidad cegadora. Y al instante en que Gohan estaba estuvo a algunos metros de distancia de estrellarse con el montículo de tierra y rocas, un haz de luz blanco salió del cuerpo de Gohan proyectándose contra la montaña…

La montaña quedó hecha polvo junto a decenas de metros del piso; fue demasiado rápido, incluso para la vista experimentada de la anciana.

Cologne: _¡Increíble!_ – pensó al reaccionar y ver tal cosa, el niño con el que estaba "enfrentándose" hizo añicos una montaña y decenas de metros del piso junto a ella – _si me hubiera impactado, no saldría ilesa, incluso podría haber salido herida gravemente… o más_ – pensó impactada, viendo la escena fuera de lo común.

Cologne no fue la única impactada al ver la escena, Shampoo también quedó boquiabierta ante lo que su "prometido" había hecho, quedando más que estupefacta, con una mezcla de emociones en su interior, asombro, orgullo, cariño, miedo y sentimientos similares la inundaban al ver lo que había sucedido; viendo a su "amante" parado frente al recorrido de destrucción que hizo, Shampoo no pudo ni siquiera moverse por tal impresión, solo admirando lo realizado por el niño.

Gohan: ¡Me tengo que ir! – exclamó sacando de sus pensamientos a las dos personas que lo estaban viendo.

Ambas, la anciana y la niña no hicieron nada para detener al niño, tal vez por el shock de lo sucedido, talvez por miedo, o simplemente porque no escucharon lo que dijo al estar perdidas justo cuando se fue el mencionado.

Gohan: Gracias por cuidarme antes – dijo comenzando a correr, dejando a las dos en el mismo sitio.

 **En alguna parte cerca de la casa de Milk, Goku y Gohan**

Gohan había logrado salir de la isla en la que estuvo durante un día, llegó a su casa y divisó por la ventana a su madre. Gohan con pensamientos en su cabeza, decidió volver a donde Piccoro lo había dejado, corriendo para llegar a su destino.

Piccoro: ¿Cuál es tu misión, enano? – Preguntó en voz alta al niño que estaba en el camino; Gohan escuchó la voz y se volteó a ver a quien lo llamaba - ¡Dimela! – preguntó nuevamente en voz alta al niño.

Gohan: Derrotar a los Saiyajín, y salvar… - dijo con una voz pensativa, pero firme - ¡a la Tierra!

Piccoro: ¡Regresemos! – dijo con voz autoritaria, recibiendo un asentimiento del niño.

 **YYYYYYYYYYYYY se acabó el capítulo, tal vez el fic, no lo sé aún, yo creo que podría continuarlo, pero quien sabe, espero que les haya gustado; como dije simplemente me dieron ganas de crearlo al estar viendo nuevamente Ranma ½, no sé si quieran que lo continúe, pero ustedes digan (de todas formas haré lo que yo quiera :v). Sin más por el momento, hasta el próximo capítulo de éste u otro fic ;).**


End file.
